Walk
on a walk in Nintendogs + Cats.]]Walks are a common way for the player's dog to get exercise and new items in Nintendogs and Nintendogs + Cats. During walks, they can go to various locations. In Nintendogs + Cats, if a dog's physique is labelled as "plump", the dog might need to go on walks more often. In Nintendogs, it is possible to take multiple walks in a day, but there must be at least a half-hour gap in between. In Nintendogs '' Controls To begin a walk, tap the "Go Out" button on the bottom screen, tap "Walk", and a screen of the neighborhood will be seen. Drag the stylus and create a line wherever the dog wants to go. The more the dog is walked, the more stamina it will build up, meaning the player can walk farther. Usually on walks, the dog can pee and poop. If the dog poops on a walk, tap it to put it in the bag. Failing to do might result in complaints from other neighbors and loss of Trainer Points. A light-blue circle will appear on the map above to show where this may happen. Presents finding a present on a walk in ''Nintendogs.|192px|thumb]] Presents can be found on walks, and can be put in the Supplies. They can either be found in a question mark box, or in an unmarked location. Ones found in unmarked areas tend to be rarer, and a sign that one may be coming up is that the small dog on the map stays in place as the real dog is still moving. These locations are random every walk, but will always be in predetermined areas. If you remember where you found a present or dog before on a previous walk, returning over these spots sometimes yields surprise presents. Trash Trash can be found in an unmarked location. It is bad for the dog, even though they will always want to eat it. If the dog manages to eat it, it will look nauseous for a few seconds, and the music will slow down. Trash takes the form either of a piece of tofu on the ground, a black garbage bag with a red tie, or a brown paper bag. If the player checks the dog's status screen just after going for a walk and eating trash, one of those foods will be shown next to "Last Things Eaten." *Banana Peel *Burritos *Cat Food *Meatballs and/or Spaghetti *Potato Skins *Teriyaki *Hot Dog *Fried Chicken *Apple Core *Pot Stickers *Chuck Roast *Mac n' Cheese *Popcorn *Stale Bread *Orange Peel *Bread crusts Meeting Other Dogs Occasionally, question marks will lead to a neighbor with a dog who will offer advice or just normal chit-chat. The puppy will be able to play with the NPC's puppy and will have one of three feelings of the dog when they leave: curiosity, love, or hatred. The dog will be curious as soon as they meet the other one, they get love and hatred by yanking the dog's leash towards the other dog multiple times. When love happens, a friendly theme plays and the Trainer Points are increased, but when hatred happens, they are decreased and the dog will be in a bad mood. There are some dogs that are just mean and will always elicit the "hatred response", such as Casey. Hatred is normally characterized by the dogs barking, growling, rearing up on their hind legs, biting each other, running at each other and then turning away. Love is characterized by the dogs walking towards each other and the dog it made friends with laying on your dog in a friendly way. Befriending other dogs is actually a minigame, moving your dog forwards while the other is laying down results in them sniffing noses, while any other contact results in your dog running back to you while the other snaps at it. Getting your dog to sniff noses with the other 1-3 times (1 less per every flashing pool of pee on the overhead map) will always result in the love music and a happier dog. Multiple failures will result in the angry music and a dog that seems 'a little tired'. Places While drawing a route on the map, one might draw the line into places like the Gymnasium, Discount Store, or Park. In the Gymnasium, you and your dog can practice for the Agility Trial. In the Park, you and your puppy can practice for Disc Competitions or play with neighbors' dogs if there were dog markings on the Park on the map. The Discount Store has items for a cheaper price than in Pet Supply, and may stock an item not available in Pet Supply.(Such as the Keyboard or Dog Biscuits). You get to these places by painting over the red dot at the entrance. If you don't you will not ''go into that place. In ''Nintendogs + Cats ﻿Walks return in Nintendogs + Cats except it is in a straight-ahead direction instead of the sidescrolling in the original. You do not have to plan your route either/have a limit to where you can go, unlike the original Nintendogs game. The player can also now change the color of the leashes but they have to buy them in the BARC shop or the Recycle Shop. Unlike the DS version, the player can go for walks as many times as he/she wants without resting, as long as their dog is not famished or parched. There are four areas of the walk map which are Neighborhood (where the walk usually starts), Mountains, Downtown, and the Seaside. When walking in Downtown or Seaside, the player may come across traffic cones. Grass In Nintendogs + Cats, a puppy is not allowed to urinate on the road anymore, or else Owner Points will be lost. Instead, the player must frequently guide their puppy to patches of grass at the side of the road (sometimes in the middle on the Mountain path), where the puppy will either urinate, defecate, roll around, bark at insects, or on rare occasion find a present. Just like in the original Nintendogs games, the player is expected to pick up their puppy's poop by tapping it and watching it float into a paper bag. The player will know that their puppy is about to poop rather than pee when it turns completely sideways and squats. If a puppy starts digging at the grass, give a quick (or more) tug to prevent rolling around. He/she will turn around with a ! mark above his/her head, and the player should give him/her a treat. If a player's puppy sniffs at the ground when not in a grass patch, tug on the leash to prevent pee. Presents Presents make a return appearance in Nintendogs + Cats but are more uncommon. Presents in the game are usually a recyclable material that can be exchanged for cool stuff at Mr. Recycle. In addition, if the player weaves through traffic cones without touching or bumping them, a present will magically appear. If the player uses the Pedometer for walks, the rarity of the item can increase depending on how many steps the player takes. For example, getting over a thousand steps can land the player with an accessory. Trash Trash makes a return in Nintendogs + Cats but is uncommon and easier to avoid. Trash comes in the form of a white-and-red paper bag with a leek in it, a very full black trash bag surrounded by cans, or a cardboard box with two cans and two wrappers. If the dog eats it, he/she becomes dirty, and when next they poop, it will look as if they are sick. When you return home they will be be tired, but will recover. Meeting Other Dogs Just like the original game, the player can meet other dogs. The player just has to head for the Mii that is walking the dog and then they will be able to meet the Mii. Sometimes, if the player's dog is the best of friends with the dog, they may be asked to go to the Seaside Park, Mountain Park, or even the Café Petrov with them. Also, if the player turns on SpotPass, any dogs received via the feature will be able to be found on walks, even the DLC Miis (except, of course, those that own a cat). You may also meet owners whom you met through StreetPass. If your dog gets into a''' dog fight', the NPC's dog will not harm the dog, it will just growl many times, and your dog will be scared of it, or it will do vice-versa. Places While on a walk, the player will see signs for various places, depending on where they are. On any route, once the player has the right amount of Owner Points, they may access a special BARC store that has different items depending on the route. The BARC store's entrance is marked by a teal sign that displays BARC's white dog logo. On the Mountains and Seaside routes, the player can access the Park via a blue sign with a white dog silhouette standing in grass on it, where they can play with other dogs or train for disc competitions (there's more room than at home). On the Downtown route, the player can access Café Petrov via a brown wooden sign with the cafe's logo on it, where they can buy tasty treats for their dog and meet Precious, the store owner's spoiled cat. There is also a Secret Path that can be found on any of the routes, marked by a sign with a picture of a blue silhouette woman walking her puppy on a hill and an arrow beneath this picture. Here there are a lot of presents, and they're mostly rare ones. The player will also find lots of Traffic Cones here, which they can weave through to get presents. Puddles Puddles are another obstacle that the player may encounter on a walk after rainfall. They can be found on all of the paths. If a dog plays in a puddle it will get filthy and then the player will have to wash it when they get back home. To prevent a dog from playing in puddles, give the leash a sharp tug and if the puppy obeys, reward him/her. Eventually the puppy will learn to avoid puddles with a small tug on the leash preventing him/her from getting dirty. ''Note: If a puppy rolls over about to play and the player tugs on the leash repeatedly, the puppy may still get slightly dirty, but not as much as it would have if the player let it play. Trivia *In prerelease screenshots for Nintendogs + Cats, walks were originally going to be a lot different, being based off of the predecessor. *In Nintendogs + Cats, you can go for multiple walks in one day without taking breaks between each walk. *In Nintendogs, you hold the leash from the side rather from the middle. This was later changed in the sequel. *In Nintendogs + Cats, if your dog comes home famished, parched or filthy, a pop-up will say "Your pet seems hungry/thirsty/dirty." *In Nintendogs + Cats, if you and your dog don't move, any pet owners in the distance will endlessly walk in place until you get close enough. Gallery -Nintendogs Cats- Luv.jpg|Reaching home after a long walk. BARC sign.jpg|Seeing a BARC sign while on a walk. nightywalk.jpg|Getting a present. ''See more images at the Gallery Page'' Category:Nintendogs + Cats Category:Nintendogs Category:Gameplay Category:Walks